Querido diário
by Kasumi-chan
Summary: *Fic em versão "diário"* Gaz esta recebendo agora a maldição de sua família. Mal sabe ela que as coisas vão ficar bem feias para ela. É um fic simples e rápido. *Primeiro fanfic de IZ do Brasil e dos países de outra língua que não é inglês*


**A/N:** Como eu nunca vi um fic de Zim antes e sou FANÁTICA por Zim e os outros trabalhos de Jhonen Vasquez pensei: Por que não colocar a primeira? Então aqui estou eu. Leia e diga o que achou!

**Disclaimer:** Invader Zim is © to Jhonen Vasquez (Me recuso a dizer que pertence a aquele canal... como é mesmo o nome?!)

* * *

**Querido diário  
The First IZ fic ever**

_12-05-2002_

Nossa que maravilhoso presente de aniversário,um diário!...  
Se você não reparou, seu diário idiota, eu estava sendo irônica. Meu irmão te deu pra mim nesse meu aniversário de 12 anos. Para um irmão 2 anos mais velho é um presente bem... idiota. Pra ser bem sincera eu nunca achei que ele se importasse comigo, se bem que eu acho que ele só queria se livrar desse lixo que estava na gaveta dele. É alien pra cá, pé-grande pra lá... IRRITANTE!  
Mrrrff... Por que ele não cala a boca? Preciso jogar GS.

_Gaz_

_~*~*~*_

_13-05-2002_

Professores são idiotas. Hoje na escola eu estava desenhando na aula idiota da minha professora Edite, de Religião. Foi patética a cara daquela idiota.  
"Srta. Membrane, preste atenção na aula!!" a idiota gritou.  
"Não me chame pelo meu sobrenome." Eu respondi.  
"Srta., poderia prestar atenção somente então?"  
"Não."  
"Me responda uma pergunta, a srta. vem pra aula pra quê?"  
"Me responda você então. Pra que eu preciso aprender essa coisa idiota de religião católica? Eu ainda não fiz minha opção. É inútil."  
"Mas você _esta_ numa católica."  
"E daí? Agora se a senhora dá licença, vou voltar ao meu desenho."  
E eu voltei a desenhar normalmente, e aquela p*t* veio e pegou o meu desenho. Ela quase caiu no chão de susto. Ela amassou todo o meu desenho e me mandou para a assistência de alunos. Uma detenção. E eu fui? Não, claro que não.  
Quando eu voltei pra sala peguei meu desenho do lixo. Huh... borrou toda a canetinha do sangue saindo da cabeça do desenho da Edite. Sabe, era eu dando uma machadada na cabeça dela. O que tem de mais nisso?

_Gaz_

_~*~*~*_

_14-05-2002_

Hoje a idiota conseguiu me pegar me levar pra uma detenção. Mas teve seu lado bom. Eu pude fazer mais um desenho daquela idiota. Desta vez é um tiro com a minha Porco-Arma.  
Estou começando a gostar dessa coisa de diário, porque daí posso contar algumas coisas que vem acontecendo comigo.

_Gaz_

_~*~*~*_

_15-05-2002_

Amanhã vamos ter uma visita idiota ao laboratório do Professor Membrane [A/N: Tradução brasileria idiota = Membrana]. Sim, o meu pai. Eles não sabem disso, ninguém sabe. É uma coisa complicada de falar, já que eu nem mesmo tenho certeza se eu não sou feita de metal. Ele é louco o suficiente para isso... mas gosto dele. É meu único familiar... o que? O Dib? Ele não merece ser chamado de familiar.  
Até depois de amanhã... se é que o mundo vai existir até lá.

_Gaz_

_~*~*~*_

_17-05-2002_

Foi idiota. Ele estava lá dando autógrafos numa fila. Fui só pra ele me dizer alguma coisa. Aquelas idiotas do grupinho popular riam de mim. Se eu ao menos pudesse... matar elas. Mf... seria ótimo. Mas tudo bem. Quando eu cheguei no Professor... ele só deu o autógrafo sem olhar pra minha cara! Saindo da fila eu amassei o papel e joguei na cara daquelas idiotas.  
Se eu ao menos tivesse o poder de matar elas, quebrar cada ossinho do corpo daquelas vacas sem ser pega... seria fantástico.

_Gaz_

_~*~*~*_

_18-05-2002_

Achei uma boneca velha minha. Eu não sabia que eu tinha uma boneca, pra falar a verdade. Ela tem os pés e as mãos feito de bolinhas [A/N: Estilo Meninas Super Poderosas.] e usa um vestidinho preto com uma caveira desenhada com a do meu pingente. E o cabelo dela é igual ao meu e tudo, só que os olhos dela são em formato de parafuso. Assustador, não?

_Gaz_

_~*~*~*_

_19-05-2002_

A boneca tá falando comigo!! Estou parecendo louca, mas não é isso! Ela esta realmente falando comigo e me disse que agora eu faço parte de uma organização de pessoas controladas por seres desconhecidos. Bem interessante, não? É que o lado bom é que eu posso fazer qualquer coisa... até... MATAR... sem ser pega ou morrer! Fantástico... INCRÍVEL!!! Amanhã mesmo vou testar meus novos "poderes".  
Ah!O nome da minha boneca é Sikns, como ela mesma se nomeou.

_Gaz_

_~*~*~*_

_20-05-2002_

Foi fantástico!!! Eu preciso contar tudo pra você.  
Eu andei no recreio até aquele grupinho idiota e bati no ombro de uma delas. Quando ela virou eu fiz um furo no peito dela!!! Ela começou a gritar e gritar! Daí eu comecei a atacar as outras com facas no rosto e em uma delas uma bem naquela bunda nojenta ela! E o melhor foi que ninguém me viu! Ninguém parecia estar percebendo. Só depois que eu saí que começaram a perceber e chamar ajuda. Mas era tarde.  
Eu estava conversando com a Sikns e ela disse que foi genial! Eu também achei isso.

_Gaz_

_~*~*~*_

_20-05-2002_

Hoje a idiota conseguiu me pegar me levar pra uma detenção. Mas teve seu lado bom. Eu pude fazer mais um desenho daquela idiota. Desta vez é um tiro com a minha Porco-Arma.  
Estou começando a gostar dessa coisa de diário, porque daí posso contar algumas coisas que vem acontecendo comigo.

_Gaz_

_~*~*~*_

* * *

**A/N:** Continua no segundo capítulo.

**REVIEW OR BE… DOOMED!**

**~Invader Saz~**


End file.
